mergedragonsfandomcom-20200213-history
Merging
Merging is the most basic and curcial action done in Merge Dragons!, after Tapping. The game is built in a grid shape and in order to perform a merge, a minimum of 3 identical objects are needed to be placed adjacent to each other. Mind that not every 3 or more adjacent objects will automatically make a merge, only if you activiley dragged one object to additional 2 or more, the merge will occur. The merging will yield 1 object of the next level(and in some cases also 2 levels, see Magical Mushroom Cap) and in some cases there will also be created additional objects that are not related to the main one. Some merges will not grant a next level object but rewards, such as Fruits. Types of Merges 3 Objects Merging The most minimal merge, requiring 3 identical objects actively placed adjacent to each other. ways: 5 Objects Merging The most efficient merging, requiring 5 identical objects actively placed adjanced to each other. This merge is more difficult than the 3 objects merging one and commonly require special adjustments of the wanted objects. The reward for merging 5 objects is 2 objects of the next level, instead of 1 next level object and 2 left overs, as one might expect. ways: Combo Merging The trickiest method of all. Easy to do with 3 objects merging, nearly impossible with consecutive combo chain of 5 objects merging. In order to make a combo, 3 objects of the same type must be available, and additional 2 identical objects of the next level. If a more complex combo is desired, 2 objects of the next level is required, and so on, capped at 4 levels for passive combo chain(which means once you activate the first object and let the objects merging without dragging new ones for 5 tier and 6 tier etc). After a combo is performed, a combo reward will be created, in form of Healing Power. If all the land at the level/Camp is healed, it will be automatically added as points to the Score if not, a bubble similar to the Loot Orb (which also count as a Loot Orb for quests that requiring tapping one) will appear, and by will, the player may move or tap it for the healing power inside. ways: as can be seen above, for more than 4 tier combo that preparation is needed. Just after the first object was placed, the 5th level must be dragged quickly as possible to the place were the 2 level 1 ones were, and afterwards do the same for 6, 7 and 8. Must be really quick in order to perform even the 5th tier. A simple 5 objects merge combo proposal: Math Corner, Efficiency & Wastage As mention before, merging 5 objects is more beneficial than merging 3, but it really matters the higher level of object you want to achieve. Here's the most unefficient way to creat a level 13 life tree, which means always merging 3 objects together: and here is the most efficient way(the minimal method) to get a single level 13 life tree, by always merge 5 objects(but couple times 3): As can be seen, the numbers are dramatically lower as the merging begins from lower level. The wastage precent is the amount of units that could be saved if the minimal method had been used. It can easily be noticed that the wastage increase as lower level object you begin with.